Games Vs Girlfriends
by TracyCook
Summary: Nico and Grady try and get Sonny and Tawni to see how much online games are cooler than girlfriends.  Tawni convinces her girlfriend otherwise. ;  Tawni/Sonny Tonny Femslash!


Games vs. Girlfriends

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny With A Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Rating: T

Authors Note: Just a cute little one shot for y'all! Oh and Ps. I own well over 300 videogames and almost every system aside from x-box, sooo no insults intended by Tawni, she is just Tawni haha.

Games Vs. Girlfriends

"I'm telling you guys, videogames are soo much better than having a girlfriend!" Nico said laughing as he jumped onto the couch in the prop house grabbing one of the controllers. He and Grady had decided to introduce the girls on their cast to the amazing-ness of online gaming. The girls had been spending far too much time together doing girlfriend things.

"I highly doubt that, nothing could be better." Sonny said laughing with a large toothy grin spreading across her face as she pulled the taller girl against her and pressed her lips to hers in a chaste but meaningful kiss. Every kiss between her and the blonde was meaningful.

Tawni simply smiled against the others lips enjoying the sweetness of them. She loved kissing the brunette it had grown to be one of her favorite things. And, considering she had never liked videogames she did not see much of a chance for them to beat out the affections. "Yeah, I'm with Sonny. No offence guys but aren't videogames for lame guys who can't get girlfriends?"

Nico and Grady both gasped at the blonde's comment before Nico finally said in an offended voice holding a hand to his chest. "Some taken. And no."

"Some girls even like videogames!" Grady interjected pointing a finger, his best friend laughing and agreeing as they started up the game system.

"Girls without boyfriends." Tawni replied sarcastically, rolling her blue eyes, as she and Sonny took a seat next to them on the couch.

"Come on, it can't be that bad Tawn." The brunette said in a sweet voice, she knew that the boys missed spending time with them ever since they had become exclusive and she wanted everyone to be happy. Why couldn't they sacrifice some time which they would rather be making out to put smiles on their cast-members' faces. "Plus were doing it together, it could be fun."

Her optimism of course annoying the blonde, most times she found it cute but this time she would much rather be kissing her silly. She debated if she should complain more or just let Sonny win. As much as it bothered her she knew that in the end the brunette would win anyhow so she let out a loud sigh. "Fiiine!" She whined pouting just a bit.

"Thank you!" Sonny said in a high voice as she let go of her hand and grabbed onto a controller.

"Whatever. This is already horrible, we can't even hold hands?" Again the blonde let out her fake whine which earned her a nudge by her girlfriend.

Nico and Grady were laughing at Tawni and how she was acting. "Of course you can't hold hands! That would make the game near impossible to win!"

"I don't really care about winning that game." She stated with a smirk and a wink in their direction.

"Tawni! I told you we weren't to tell them about our love-life!" Sonny said her mouth wide and brown eyes shocked as she watched the diva start laughing at her as she gave the boys high-fives. This earned another nudge from the optimistic girl sitting beside her on the couch, only this time the nudge hurt and came with a deadly glare.

"Owww!" She wailed in her high pitched voice turning to return the glare her girlfriend was giving her. "It's not like I told them any details."

"Which we would be beyond grateful for." Nico said eagerly.

Now Sonny was glaring at all of them with a stern look on her face. Though she was not normally one to grow frustrated or angry with people, she was becoming rather upset with them. "Games, now."

"Fine, fine." Nico said before reaching out and handing a controller to the blonde diva sitting beside him. "You're gonna need this, you're the elf."

"Elf?" She asked in an annoyed voice raising an eyebrow at him.

Grady let out a gasp as he leant forward on the couch so that he could see Tawni "Yeah, you know, mystical creature. Pointy ears. Gosh how could you not know what an elf is? She is definitely on your team man!"

"Team? I'm team Edward thank you." Tawni stated confused even further.

Both boys now stared at the clueless blonde with wide eyes. They knew that the blonde was not stupid, but it was obvious that she had never played or wanted to play a videogame before. "Yeah, we figured a boy would go with each girl so that we could help them out. Team on the game that is, now pay attention."

Sonny started to laugh at her girlfriend who was now pouting even further; she knew that it was a lot to ask of the blonde to do this for her and the boys. Even she would rather be elsewhere. It was cute how naïve she was to playing videogames, and she found herself more interested in watching the beautiful girl who was rolling her eyes and ignoring everything the boys explained to her than listening to the instructions.

"Okay me and you are red, Sonny, you and Grady are the blue team."

"There isn't any pink?" Tawni asked shocked.

Staring at her for a moment with annoyed brown eyes Nico sighed "No."

The blonde diva sighed at the news but smiled as she felt Sonny lean against her kissing her cheek and whispering against her ear. "I promise if you just get through this game I will make it worth your while." Her voice was deeper than usual and more seductive than anyone aside from her girlfriend had ever had the pleasure of hearing it.

This caused Tawni to perk up and try to pay attention to the game, which to her made absolutely no sense at all. She found herself doing nothing to help her "team" as she pushed the "moving stick" and pushed a button occasionally. She was bored. The most intriguing part of the game was focusing on Sonny which her and the boys had been doing a lot.

The brunette was not only surprisingly good at the game, but she was also very into it. Screaming and shouting, jumping around the couch, and every once in a while when she killed someone on the other team she would jump from the couch scream out and do her "happy dance."

Being competitive Nico was trying to beat the two of them and screaming out in anger when one of them died. Usually the death being Tawni's character. "Can't you play any better than that?" He shouted at his partner.

"Don't yell at me!" She whined out in her high pitched voice before putting down her controller and standing to her feet. "I'm done playing."

"What? We're halfway through!" Both boys whined.

"Well, we will have to finish later. I am frustrated and need to vent." The blonde huffed implying something sexual to the brunette who was whining with the boys.

"Baby! I was totally kicking butt! Didn't you see me?" Sonny asked loudly and proudly with a huge dorky smile on her lips as she held onto the controller waiting to continue.

"See, told you that videogames were so much better than having a girlfriend!" Nico shouted.

"Ha!" Tawni said before climbing on top of Sonny blocking her from seeing the television. Both of the boys watching the scene closely, enjoying it. Leaning in she pressed her lips against the brunette's initiating a rather heated kiss. The girl on the bottom started to kiss her back moaning out as the blonde bit onto her bottom lip sucking it between her sweet pink ones. "Mmm." Dropping the controller and completely forgetting about the alternative world. Why would she want an alternative world when she had this one in real life.

As the diva pulled back and blue eyes met brown they were both glazed over with lust for one another. The kiss had sparked a fire in them both and they needed more right now. "Sorry guys." Sonny said completely out of breath. "I am totally agreeing with her on this one, a girlfriend is much better."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: Making another one shot for this couple… people haven't really been leaving reviews on them, but that is all good. I enjoy writing them every once in a while when I get an idea and I just love contributing to probably my FAVORITE girl/girl pairing at this time. :p Tawni/Sonny. So even if y'all decide not to support me and review my stories I will still add more.

Lol yes, I know this is probably not going to help me GET reviews, but eh. I write for me, not you! You just indulge in my favorite hobby!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
